


Child's Play!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, Mother-Daughter Relationship?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: The lady of the castle is now working on something secret, only when it backfires you find yourself in a whole new situation. Once a maid, now a babysitter? How the hell did this happen? More importantly how can this be undone?
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Ritual?

**Author's Note:**

> **I've finally decided to look into some names for the other two sisters and since Daniela is a God meaning name I decided to go with the flow for the other two:  
>  Daniela (the blonde one) - Meaning: Spanish for "God Is My Judge"  
> Alya (other blonde one) - Meaning: Arabic for “Sent from Heaven”  
> Pandora (the brunette one) - Meaning: Greek for “all gifted”**

You and the other girls had awoken to the sound of crying, and not just any crying but that of a child, a baby. But why on earth would they bring such a thing here? Throwing off the covers you race over to the door, the others all looking to you worriedly. Lady Dimitrescu had warned you to stay in your room, even if you did hear certain things going on. You'd defied that order, you always were unruly. 

"What are you doing?" one hissed. 

You waved a hand behind your back to shush her up as you watched the Lady's daughters rush by, all in some form of excitement.

"We can finally start the ritual," one was heard.

Your eyes grew wide.

"Ritual?" you thought dumbfounded especially since you heard a baby.

"Where is she!?" you heard a man now yelling, and by the sound of it he seemed exhausted but still determined. "Where is she!?"

A gun shot rang out which was followed by laughter.

"You won't be getting her back," one teased.

"Bitches!" the man snarled.

"Close," another purred. "Change the B to W and you've got it right."

"I'll kill you if you harm her!" he screamed.

"Oh dear, we're all dead now girls."

The others laughed just as yet another gunshot rang out, this one sounding like a shotgun. A sharp hiss followed and the girls were quick to their sister's aid.

"Stop him!" the injured one snarled.

The other two were now quick on the man's heels as you were now heading back to your small area. 

"Shut the door and go to bed!" another warned. "This isn't our business!"

Ignoring them, you grabbed your gown and headed for the door before another could catch you. As a maid there were privileges, you could go where you pleased. Well most of the castle was free for you to wander, some parts were off bounds by all means. But right now you didn't care, someone was in trouble and you needed to get to the bottom of it. 

You easily knew of the secret passageways after watching the daughters a few times, while you 'worked'. You knew the intruder wouldn't know anything or how to even find who he was looking for, hell you didn't even know where you were going. Then again if it was some kind of ritual, it would be held in the....

"Dungeon!" 

You make your way into the wine cellar, seeing two tables, a large chair and two smaller chairs. Three plates were set on the larger table with a an awful smell emitting from them. The colour was red and you hated to know just what it was. 

Doing a bit of searching you found a switch that opened a secret passageway. A familiar voice was now heard chanting something, before it stopped to have another female voice respond.

"Don't stop now! Keep going!"

"But Ethan Win..."

"I said 'DON'T STOP'!"

The chanting continued until shouts and screams could be heard from above. You wondered if it would be for the best to interrupt, but then you may be the one on the table or slab. A blinding light followed by a strong shockwave, that blew you right off your feet. You felt the wind get knocked right from your lungs as you landed on your back against the stone steps. 

"What just happened?" you thought as soon as you got your breath back. 

Standing you headed on in to hear cries once again. Slowly making your way into the centre of the large open room, you find a baby laying on top of the slab, but no one else is here. Fled maybe? 

"Were they sacrificing a baby?" you thought with disgust.

You reach out to take the child in your arms and hold her against your chest. Now turning around, you stop at the sound of sniffling.

"Hello?" you call out. 

A whimper follows.

"Who's out there?" you call out again.

There's a gasp, but still no response, so you make your way over to find a young child.

"Another one?" you frown, how many were they planning on killing?

The young child was fully naked, and her skin seemed to look so pale. 

"How long have you been down here?" you ask her as you walk back to place the baby on the slab again.

She sniffles again as you now slip your gown off to give it to her. She looks to it before taking it to wrap herself up, you can't help but smile as it buries her. But at least she won't be going around naked. Picking the baby back up, you now hold her with one arm, while holding out your other hand to the young girl.

"Come with me," you say to her.

She's a little afraid to go with you at first.

"I won't hurt you, I just want to get you away from being stuck down here."

She raises her hand and slips it in yours. You lead her upstairs, making sure not to bump into any of the daughters, especially seen as you're carrying what they need or needed. 

"Wait here, sweetie." You tell her softly while handing over the bundle in your arms. "Hold the baby for me until I get back."

She gives a nod then watches as you slowly sneak out to check to see if it's clear. You give a sharp gasp as you feel the barrel of a gun at your back, you hands instinctively raise. 

"I-I'm just a m-maid," you stammer in hopes of not getting shot. "Please, I have what you're looking for."

"Where?" the man snaps, but in a sort of whisper. "Where is she?" 

"S-She's just back there," you point. 

The gun jabs you hard in the back. "Go get her!"

You nod and swallow as you slowly make your way back, the gun still on you.

"Pass me the baby," you say to the young girl. 

She walks over to you, handing over the child. The gun lowers as you take the child to pass to him.

"Rosemary," he smiles down on the baby.

You look to him as he looks back up at you.

"Do you know of a safe way out?" he asks. 

You nod. 

"What of the daughters?" 

He shrugs. "I got one, maybe two. But they're persistent."

"I just hope Lady Dimitrescu isn't lurking anywhere around here."

"Who?" 

"The Lady of Castle Dimitrescu. She's really tall," you tell him as you lead him through the halls while looking out for any sign of them. "Sometimes I don't think she's human."

Ethan lets out a huff from behind.

"I've seen a lot of inhuman things already."

"Oh," you nod as you now point towards the servants door. "Go through there and take a right. Keep to the path and it will lead you out into the courtyard, just cut through..."

"It's fine I've got it. Thanks so much for the help."

You smile and watch him leave, now looking to the young girl.

"One problem sorted," you sigh. "Now to sort another."

"Where is he?" you now hear one of the daughters snarl.

Quickly grabbing hold of the girls hand, you make a run for it. 

"He's got to be here somewhere!"

You've just done the unthinkable and helped him escape with his own child, if they were to find you now. You really didn't want to think about the consequences. Then again the rest of the girls would easily rat you out for the safety of their own hides. You were on your own now. 

"I am in so much trouble," you frown deeply.

The young girl huffs loudly with having to keep up with you. The only place you can hide is back in the village, but now you're right back into the heart of the castle and to make matters worse. 

"I'm tired," the girl whines. 

You bend down to pick her up, desperately looking around to find a way out. You hear the sound of a bug swarm and quickly take the other hall. Another swarm has you ducking into one of the rooms to hide. You climb in the wardrobe and cover up the girls mouth while closing your eyes. These girls never gave up the chase when started.

You heard the door open, but kept your eyes closed. You silently hoped and begged she'd just turn and leave. Light footsteps crossed the room before turning to head back again. Thinking it was clear as you thought you heard the door close again, the sound of splintering wood and a sharp burning pain struck your thigh.

You desperately wanted to scream and so you should have as the door was ripped open, taking the sickle from your leg with it. In turn you cried out, while collapsing to the floor. 

"What have we here?" the hooded woman loomed down on you.

She took a good lung full of air in through her nose before her eyes widened, looking down she could see a set of five razor sharp claws penetrating her abdomen.

"How?" she questioned as she ripped them free. "Only mother can do that?"

Turning to the young child, who was glaring at the woman, you could clearly see her hand had razor claws coming from the tips of her fingers and thumb. What had you just saved?

"Leave us alone!" the young girl screamed. 

The hooded woman held a hand to her abdomen as she stumbled back to go to the door. Possibly in hopes of telling her sisters. Looking down at the young girl, you now see her looking at her hand. 

"How did I do that?" she asks you with tears in her eyes. 

"I-I'm not sure," you respond with a shake of your head. "Does it hurt?"

She shakes her head and you remember the hooded woman saying something about only mother being able to do such a thing. 

"Is your mother Lady Dimitrescu?" you ask. 

She looks to you and shakes her head. The stinging in your leg and the warmth of your blood is seeping through the nightdress you're wearing, making it feel uncomfortable. You clamp your hand on it in hopes of stopping the blood flow as you stand or try to stand. 

"Are you going to be alright?" you hear her ask.

Nodding you push yourself out of the wardrobe, only to now hear the familiar ringing in your ears before the world faded away. You just hear a faint scream as well as the feeling of being dragged away before fully passing out.


	2. Mother?

Consciousness came and went, you could pick up on talking as well as feeling your body being tugged and pulled at. 

"We need her alive!" 

"What are we going to do about her?" 

"That little bitch stabbed me!" the last grimaced. "Fuck, this hurts!"

You couldn't stop the tug of sleep as it pulled you down into the darkness once again.

oOo

"Wake up!" a young sounding voice was now heard. "Wake up!"

Your eyes snapped open. It took some time for them to adjust and for you to find yourself hanging by your wrists. Your shoulders were killing you, they felt as though they were slowly slipping from their sockets. 

"W-Where am I?" 

"I don't want to stay here any longer!" the child from earlier was now wrapping her arms around your hanging legs. 

"Hey, sweetie." You grimace as she reminds you of the pain in your leg. 

"I want to leave here!" she sobs.

"Where is she?" you now hear the sound of one of the daughters. 

"Shit!" you frown, trying to pull your wrists free of the rope. 

It was no use as the rope was tightly wrapped around them. You were going nowhere. 

"Run!" you hiss at the child as the sound of flying insects now swarmed the cells. "Get out of here!"

She let go of you to run, only an arm appeared from the swarm gripping her wrist. 

"Found you!" the swarm now began to form into the shape of a woman.

You yanked on the rope a good few times, only a sharper pain worse than that of your shoulders struck you around your collar bone. You looked down as you felt one of the insects burrow under your skin, it crawled around your abdomen, causing you to cry out before exiting through your back. Scurrying out from under your nightdress. 

"Let me go!" the young girl screamed as she was dragged away. 

"You're finally awake," a face smiled up at you menacingly. 

The bug flew over to her hand, which she had held up for it to burrow it's way inside her.

"Where is it?" she questioned.

"W-Where's what?" you ask in return, unsure of what 'it' was.

Her hand comes to your leg, fingers brushing against the stained bandage finding the dint in the flesh that was the wound one of them had inflicted earlier. Once she found it, she pushed her fingers into it. The scream you gave was music to her ears. 

"Where is it?" she repeated. 

Tears streamed down your face. "I-I don't know what you-" another scream leaves your throat.

"The Winters brat!" she now scowls as she digs in more. "Where is it?"

"H-He took her!" you sob.

Another push into your open flesh as you crying out until your throat is torn too.

"Please!" you beg of her. "I-"

"Where's mother?" she now asks.

Well that was it, you were surely not going to survive much of this any longer seen as you had no idea where the Lady of the castle actually was. 

"Where's mother?" she questioned again more sharply.

"I don't know," you shake with pain. "I swear, I don't know."

She peels away the bandage to sink her teeth into your leg, at this you can't help but pass out. 

"My dear sister, calm yourself." 

She pulls away, fresh blood coating her mouth. 

"How are we to get answers any other way."

"Make her drink this," she offers her a small vial.

They lower you to the floor, your knees bending as you touch down upon the cold stone and whatever else coats it. The blood from your leg still poured out, spilling onto the floor. 

"Drink!" she now forces the stuff down your throat as you only just wake to find a strange substance being poured down your sore throat. 

You choke a little as you're given no time to register it. Once again you're then lifted up with a groan as your shoulders are once again put under pressure. You look down upon two manic grins now. 

"Someone should stitch this up before she bleeds out," one chuckles darkly as she makes a needle appears.

Soon your crying out again as she now stitches up the wound. 

"Stop whining like a child."

How could you not lose yourself? This was pure torture. Once again you were of no use to them. 

oOo

Waking once again to something assaulting your face, you were not at all surprised to see all three of them gathered before you now.

"This isn't working!" one grumbled.

"Not if she's passing out all the time."

"Then take her down and-"

"And what exactly? Beat her senseless?"

"We know she had something to do with that brats disappearance, I'm sure of it. Ethan didn't get her himself."

"And that girl, damn her!" one was still making a huge fuss. 

"You say she had claws like mother?" one now questioned.

"Yes, I saw them they came from her fingertips. I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd have thought she was mother."

"That's impossible, right?"

"I would have thought so, but come on mother's gone missing and then a child appears."

"She's awake," the one slapping you with her glove smiles.

"Good, I was growing so bored."

"So, you willing to spill or should we spill your guts?"

What were you to do? You were still in the most awkward position ever.

"I've told you, I don't know." You say weakly. 

They're not buying it.

"Maybe we should start on her fingernails?" 

"Toenails, maybe?" one smirked as she held one of your feet. 

"No, please." You beg quickly.

"Nails it is," they laughed as you were lowered once again.

"Maybe we should break her knees and-"

"One thing at a time, Pandora."

They laughed again as one of the blondes now cut you free to then drag you along. She stopped at a nice comfy looking chair and lifted you into it. Your wrists were cut free only to be strapped down on each side arm instead. 

"I'll go first."

"No, I will!"

"Shut it, I'll do it!" 

While the three fought, you tried to at least loosen it. Once again you knew you'd be going nowhere. 

"Enough!" one snapped. "We each get a turn and that's final."

You could only watch as he pliers were brought to your finger nail before it was clamped down and ripped right off. If you thought you couldn't scream any louder than before, you were wrong. Your head falls forwards as tears burst forth once again.

"My turn," the next in line says, taking the pliers to rip another. 

Maybe the pain was fogging your mind once again, but you could have sworn you saw a glimpse of the young girl again, she looked to be crying.

"Give it!" the last smiled, taking the pliers to rip another from you.

They then laughed as your scream now died away, once again you were out of it. 

"She's so damn pathetic." 

A sound just now caught the three's attention, making them turn around to see weird like zombie creatures heading their way. 

"Shit! Who them those things out?"

"Just kill them!" 

"Get off!" 

At the feel of small hands, you couldn't help but raise your head and smile weakly to a small wet face. 

"I want to get out!" she told you again as the three were still heard in the background.

"I can't stay any longer!" the injured one shouted over all the noise as she transformed into a swarm of insects to flee. 

Finally you were free of the chair and were now taking the young girl's hand in your good one, your leg automatically gave way upon standing upon it, but you pressed on.

"I-I'll get you out," you vow as you turn to slip out with her. 

Soon the sounds of the dungeon are left down there as you both flee. 

"Going somewhere!" 

You turn to come face to face with the one that had fled, she's not looking too good herself as she stands with a hand to her abdomen.

"And you, you little fu-!"

Long claws extend from the child's hand again and has the daughter stepping back.

"How are you able to do that?" she asks timidly. 

The young girl doesn't respond, simply edging forwards with her fingers raised. 

"I don't like you, you're nasty and disgusting!" she snaps. 

You can't help but look on, only yet another problem arises. The other two daughters are now swarming around you both. 

"Mother?" one asks as she now appears.

"Don't be stupid, she's not-"

"That's mother!" 

"No! She stabbed me!"

One kneeled down in front of her slowly and ever so softly held out her hand to her. 

"What's your name?" 

The young girl seemed to soften, her eyes now glowing their familiar glow.

"Al-Alcina," she responded nervously as the claws started to retract.

"M-Mother!" the other two looked on in wonder before they were back on you again.

"What did you do to mother!?"

"I-I didn't-"

"Leave her alone!" young Alcina yelled at them.

The three backed down, respecting their mothers wishes. 

"Why do you like her so much? She's the one that probably did this to you."

"Leave her alone!" she repeated and the three backed away to leave you be completely.

You were grateful of her, but what happens now?

"I'm hungry," she now turned to you.

"We can get you something," one of her daughters offered, only she turned and glared at them.

"I want her to give me something!" she glared.

They cowered down. Even in her smaller form, she still had power over them.

"I'll get you whatever you want, sweetheart." You smile at her as you take her hand again to lead her off.

First though you may have to think about the condition you're in and clean yourself up a little.


End file.
